When comfort is needed
by Paige Joy
Summary: Hermione recieves a raven during class and turns to the only person she can. Hermione/McGonagall romantic relationship. Rated T, just to be safe. Oneshot. Complete.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The great J. does.**_

A/N: This is my first Hermoine/Minerva fic, so please be kind. I hope you enjoy reading it. It was something that was just nagging to be written.  
Enjoy!

* * *

  
A black raven flew through the open window of the transfiguration classroom. Everyone looked up from their essays as it landed in front of a bushy haired girl of sixteen. The girl froze in her seat, not even noticing her favourite teacher was buzzing about, clearing the room of the other students. Only once the door was firmly locked, did the professor turn to the young girl.

"Hermione?" the emerald green orbs of the teacher shined with unshed tears. She sat next to her pupil waiting for an answer. After what felt like hours, that answer came in a hushed whisper that was thick with fear.

"Minerva." Hermione wiped away the single tear that had managed to escape her grasp. Seeing that her star pupil had closed he eyes, Minerva decided to break the silence.

"Would you like me to open the letter, my dear?" once Minerva saw the small nod, she took the black letter from the birds beak and slowly started to break the seal.

"Stop." Minerva did. "Can we go somewhere else, Min?"

"Of course, 'Mione." The two ladies stood and headed for Minervas' private chambers. Hermione took Minervas' free hand when they reached her office. Placing her bag by the desk, Hermione pulled herself closer to Minerva as they walked. Minerva and Hermione sat on the couch next to the blazing fire.

"Would you like me to – "

"Please." Minerva nodded at Hermiones' answer and broke the seal. It was brief and formal. Minerva read it aloud for Hermione.

"We are sorry to inform you that Jean and Pete Granger were found in their home on Lockly Street at 9:10 this morning, under the dark mark. Please attend the hearing of the last will and testament of Mr and Mrs Granger on July 13th." When Minerva had finished, she placed the letter on the coffee table in front of them and pulled Hermione close. "It'll be okay, 'Mione." Minerva started to run her fingers through the girls hair as she cried. Minerva allowed a few silent tears of her own to trickle down her cheeks as she remembered the two wonderful muggles.

"I miss them, Min."

"I know, my dear." Minerva continued to hold Hermione close, comforting her lover.

"Hermione?" Minerva whispered, not wanting to startle the beautiful young woman from her sleep.

"Mmm." Hermione held onto Minervas' waist and buried her head in the older witches' stomach. During her cat nap, Hermione had lay down with her head in Minervas' lap and her arms around her waist.

"'Mione, dear?"

This time Hermione looked up and smiled, "Min?"

"It's time for supper, my dear."

"I don't feel like eating."

"Just have some tea then, honey." Hermione shook her head. "For me?"

"I don't feel like it, Minerva."

"I hope you don't mind me having something then?"

"No." Hermione went to move, but Minerva continued to hold her close.

"You don't need to go."

"But, toad face, she'll – "

"She's not going to do anything."

"But –"

"Hermione, trust me, nothing is going to happen."

"Don't leave me."

"I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

"Promise?"

"With all my heart. I'm never going to leave you."

Hermione smiled and sat up. "You need to eat, Min."

"So do you."

"I'm fine." Minerva raised a knowing eyebrow. "Really." Minerva nodded and conjured two cups of tea and a plate of ginger newts from the kitchens. Holding one mug in both her hands, Minerva took small sips as she lost herself to her thoughts.

"Min?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Can I stay with you, tonight?"

"Of course, my love."

"Thank you." Hermione picked up her mug and had a few sips before putting it back on the table. Minerva grinned widely. She was so proud of her girl.

Hermione stood and headed towards the bedroom and into the bathroom, her head hung low as she let the tears fall once more. Stepping into the scolding shower, Hermione allowed her silent tears to become racking sobs. Minerva stood outside the bathroom door and listened to her lover. It tore her heart in two. Cautiously, Minerva opened the door and walked over to the shower.

"'Mione?"

"Go away."

Throwing caution to the wind, Minerva stripped her clothing and left it in a neat pile and climbed silently into the shower, pulling Hermione into her arms and holding her close under the spray of water. Minerva ran her fingers through Hermiones' hair and over the silky skin of her back. As the water started to turn cold, Minerva switched off the shower and carried her Hermione into the bedroom, using a drying charm on the both of them before placing the beautiful girl in her arms between the sheets and slipping in herself. Hermione rolled over and pulled herself close to the gorgeous older witch. She kissed Minervas' lips lovingly before resting her head on Minervas' chest and letting exhaustion over take her as the tears finally started to slow. Minerva put her arms around Hermione and held her tight. Minerva sighed and closed her eyes.

This was how it was suppose to be every night. Two lovers in each others arms, feeling loved.

THE END  


* * *

_**A/N: Thanks so much for reading along! And I thank you in advance for the reviews. They are what keep me writing :D I really LOVE reading your thoughts and they always bring a smile to my face.  
Take care,  
Paige x**_


End file.
